1 Garçon
by Torok
Summary: Nami a un pressentiment et tout ce confirme lorsqu'elle les voient ensembles   Fic Zoro x Luffy


**Voici un fic que j'ai inventé en entendent ma sœur chanter cette musique de Lorie Je sais c un peu dépasser^^) fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**1 garçon **

_**Nous sommes sur le Vogue Merry. Depuis quelque temps, quelque mois, Luffy et Nami sortaient ensembles. Au début, cette amour était fort, mais depuis que le capitaine avait sauvé Zoro d'une attaque surprise, quel que chose avait changé. Luffy se faisait de plus en plus distant de sa navigatrice, sur le plan sentimental et Nami avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait compris, un soir, quand elle a découvert Luffy dans les bras de son second. Mais elle avait fermé les yeux. Encore.**_

« Ecoute Luffy! Je… je sais que ces temps-ci, tu… t'éloigne de moi, proposait-je pas trop sur de moi, Si … si y'a quelque chose, tu sais tu peux me le dire.

- Mais non! Y'a rien j't'assure», répondit Luffy en m'embrassant.

**J'ai attendu que tu décide**

**De parler, de parler, de parler **

**Tu ne veux pas me voir souffrir**

**Mais tu garde bien ton secret**

Je vois bien qu'il détourne les yeux, qu'il essaye de ne pas penser à Zoro pour ne pas penser à Zoro pour ne pas me voir souffrir mais je le voie. Je vois que c'est lui qui souffre.

**Ce que j'ai vu**

**Dans tes yeux, dans ses yeux, dans vos yeux**

**On l'a perdu**

**Tous les deux, tous les deux**

Malheureusement, ses yeux trahissent son cœur. Quelque chose de nouveau, une étincelle, une flamme brille dans leurs yeux à eux. La mienne s'est éteinte et, bizarrement, je n'suis pas triste. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est de ne plus les voire se parler, s'éviter. Mais pourquoi ne veut-il rien me dire? Aurait-il peur de … ce qu'il est ?

**Moi j'espérais des confidences**

**Je ne veux plus de ton silence**

**Est-que je perdrais la raison**

**Parce que t'aime, parce que t'aime, parce que t'aime **

**1 Garçon **

Et puis il ya eu se jour fatidique: J'Étais allé chercher Luffy et lui avait demandé de m'accompagner dans ma chambre là ou j'ai passé mon temps à tourner et retourner la question.

« Je sais que tu aime Zoro, lâchai-je

-Hein… mais pas du tout… C'est toi que j'aime, bafouillât-il

-Arrête! Je t'en supplie arrête. Je vois bien que tu l'aime. Qu'il t'aime ! Je ne veux plus te voire, non, vous voir souffrir. Et puis sa ne me gène pas. Au contraire c'est bien.

-…

- Ca été une expérience formidable d'être avec toi! »

Et là, avec surprise, il sourit. Il me regarde et sourit.

**Comme si rien ne s'était passé**

**Tu souris, tu souris, tu souris **

**Auras-tu peur de t'avouer **

**Le garçon que tu es vraiment**

Il s'approche de moi, m'enlace tendrement. Et moi, trop choqué pour réagir, le laisse faire. Je sens qu'il s'enivre de mon odeur puis s'écarte et me dit.

« Merci Nami. A moi aussi sa a été une très bonne expérience [une larme coule le long de sa joue] Tu sais je m'en veux de te faire ca et puis tu mérite mieux que moi.

-Luffy, dit-je en essuyant la larme et en le fixant dans les yeux, tu ne m'a pas fait souffrir puisque c'est mon choix de rester amis. Maintenant va le rejoindre et explique lui »

J'esquissais un sourire en me remémorant leurs étincelles. Dans les yeux de Luffy et de Zoro.

**Comment choisir **

**Lui ou moi, lui ou moi; lui ou mi**

**Sans nous détruire**

**Tous les trois, tous les trois**

Je vis Luffy hésiter sur le palier. Restez avec moi ou rejoindre le sabreur endormi? Je voyais qu'il se battait intérieurement, peser le pour ou le contre. Il me regardait alors je lui dis ces mots:

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. File!

Il me sourit, encore et me remercia. Et puis décider, il tourna les talons et de dirigeât vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

**Moi j'espérais des confidences**

**Je ne veux plus de ton silence**

**Est-que je perdrais la raison**

**Parce que t'aime, parce que t'aime, parce que t'aime **

**1 Garçon **

Je me couchais les larmes aux yeux. Déçu de ne pas pu l'avoir gardé pour moi. Mais aussi heureuse, car il retrouve le bonheur… différemment. Elles me manqueront ces caresses et ces mots doux.

_**Dans la vigie:**_

_**Luffy avait grimpé jusqu'au repère du sabreur et l'aperçut assoupie. Il s'approcha de lui, se baissa et souffla doucement dans le cou de celui-ci, ce qui fit réagir le sabreur de manière… un peu brusque. Il avait plaqué Luffy au sol prêt à l'étrangler.**_

_**« Ah! C'est toi! Fit-il d'un air désinvolte**_

_**-Euh Nami m'a parlé**_

_**-…**_

_**- Elle sait tout! Lâcha Luffy**_

_**-Hein mais … comment elle sait? paniqua Zoro **_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas. On a rompu. Elle a fait ca pour…toi!**_

_**-Pour…moi? S'étonna le sabreur**_

_**-Oui et elle ne nous en veut pas non plus »**_

_**Et doucement, il prit la tête de Zoro entre ces mains et déposa un baiser. Tant attendu par le sabreur… **_

_**Et depuis ce jour, Nami fut souvent dans des situations dangereuses mais en fut toujours tirés par Zoro. Et puis Luffy avait retrouvé sa gaité d'en temps mais cela n'affecta pas sa navigatrice qui rigolait encore de ses bêtises …**_

_**

* * *

J'espère que c'était bien sinon mettez des commentaires^^ **_


End file.
